kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Chikuma
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 日差しが強くなってきたわ。お肌がピンチね。利根姉さんにも日焼け止めを塗ってあげなきゃ。利根姉さん？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = The sun is really beating down. This is bad for our skin… I need to put some sunscreen on Tone-neesan… Ah, Tone-neesan? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋ですね。提督にとってはどんな秋ですか？あら、私もです、うふふ。 |Fall2015_EN = So it's autumn. What kind of autumn is it to you, Admiral? Oh really? It's the same for me, ehehe. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 提督、メリークリスマス。提督も楽しまれていますか。今夜は「聖なる夜」ですよ。うふふ。 |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Merry Christmas. Are you enjoying yourself as well? Tonight is a "holy night". Ufufu. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 姉さん、年末のお掃除は大掃除。大切なんです。終わったら美味しいおそばをご用意しますね。提督と一緒にいただきましょう。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Sister, the end of the year cleaning is a big cleaning day. It's important. After this is over, I'll give you some delicious soba. Let's eat together with the Admiral. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとうございます。今年も姉ともども、どうぞよろしくお願いいたします。 |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year. Please look forward to working with us sisters together. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = She's referring to her sister Tone for "sisters". Also, very formal. Rough translation |Setsubun2016 = 節分は、一年の邪気を祓う、大切な任務。姉さんも、あんなに張り切って…。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun is the important mission for exorcising evil given once a year. Even Nee-san is so fired up. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 利根姉さん、自分で食べてしまったの？…はい、大丈夫です、私のを半分あげますね |Valentine2016_EN = You ate all of your own chocolates, Tone-neesan? ....Yes, it’s fine. I’ll give you half of mine. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = これを私にですか？嬉しい。あの、姉さんには？あ、すでにお渡しいただいてるのですね。よかった。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = This is for me? I'm happy. Um, How about my nee-san? Ah, you've already given it to her. That's good. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = あっ…！強い風が…春一番かしら？もう…このスカートだと… |Spring2016_EN = Ah...! A strong breeze has just... was that the first storm of spring? Gee... if it's this skirt, then... |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督。三周年、おめでとうございます。これまで以上に私達利根型も頑張りますね。ね、利根姉さん？…あら、利根姉さん？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. Congratulations on the third anniversary. We of the Tone-class will continue to do our best as we have done so. Right, Tone nee-san? ...oh my, Tone nee-san? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = Responding to Tone's Third Anniversary quote. |RainySeason2016 = 姉さん、カタツムリをいじめては駄目ですよ。あ、愛でている？そ、そうですか。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Nee-san, please don’t bully the snail. Ah, you’re admiring it? I-is that so? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * Chikuma has long black hair and black eyes. Unlike her sister, she's curvier, often shown with large breasts. All of her models are identical to her sister ship Tone. * In her unremodeled form she wears a green dress with puffy short sleeves, a low belt, and a bowtie. She wears a single black thighhigh on her left leg and a thigh strap on her right leg. She also wears a single black elbow glove and lace-up black boots. * In her remodeled form she wears a green top matching her unremodeled state except it is now more elaborate. Her belt now goes to her upper waist and her boots are no longer lace-up. The most noticeable change in clothing she gets is a long, black side-slit skirt that creates a pelvic curtain. It also gives off the impression that she doesn't wear any panties. Personality * Chikuma is very levelheaded and mature. She's also very devoted to her sister Tone, and is always worried about her wellbeing. She's always seen taking care of Tone and has stated that she wants to become stronger in order to protect her. Trivia *Sunk 25 October 1944 after the Battle off Samar at 11°25′N 126°36′E, during which she was critically damaged by cannon-fire from destroyer USS Heermann and destroyer escort USS Samuel B. Roberts. Nowaki rescued her survivors. **Nowaki herself sank with all hands the next day, including all but one of Chikuma's survivors. The only survivor of Chikuma was not picked up by Nowaki and drifted ashore. * Received her Kai Ni on 23/04/2014, together with Tone and Bismarck. * Her name was first carried by the leader of the Chikuma class protected cruiser in 1912. Category:Tone Class Category:Heavy Cruisers